


TGWDLM Oneshots *pew pew*

by ladeedadaday



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I can’t tag, Love?, Marriage, eventually anyway, lots of fluff, who knows really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Uhh.. requests are open... there’s gonna be a lot of fluff and sadness, so get to reading?





	1. Fireworks (Paul x Emma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first piece, maybe you can tell... get to reading! I don’t know how to do summaries for oneshots.

Emma and Paul had been dating for three years and they couldn't be happier. 

After a year of dating, Emma moved into the two family house that Paul shared with another couple. 

Today was July 4th. Emma and Paul (much to Paul's dismay) were going to watch fireworks on their date. Paul decided to suck it up though, because fireworks were Emma's favorite thing, and his favorite thing was seeing Emma smile. He had been meaning to talk to her, and was planning to do it on their date, but watching fireworks was not the greatest time to talk to someone because fireworks are loud, and annoying, and distracting, especially to a person like Emma. 

Emma was too lazy to go down to the park like a normal person to watch the fireworks, so she decided on setting up a blanket for her and Paul to share on the balcony of their house. 

All day, Paul had been thinking about just talking to Emma beforehand but he kept thinking things like, Well, what if she gets angry? Don't ruin the fireworks for her, they're her favorite thing! 

All day, Emma had been thinking about why Paul was so suddenly avoiding her. Is he really that scared of fireworks? If he is, we don't have to watch them outside. I could probably just watch them through the window and he could have the TV on so it wouldn't be too loud. 

All day, the couple avoided each other. Emma started picking at her nails, Paul couldn't sit still, but when the fireworks were just about to begin, and the breeze came while the trees started to sway, and the sun was just done setting, Paul and Emma sat outside on the balcony with food and drinks next to them, cuddled up against each other like nothing had happened earlier that day. 

"Paul?" Emma asked, lifting her head up from where she was resting it on his chest. 

"Hmm?" Was his response.

She started rambling quickly. "Do you want to not watch the fireworks? Because if you're really bothered by the noise that much, I don't wanna make you, I just thought it might be nice, and I always loved fireworks and so did Jane so it's just a nice—!" He caught her off guard with a kiss.

He lifted her off of his lap and stood up. She did the same, still having absolutely no clue what was happening. He took her hands and said, "Emma, I don't care about the fireworks, okay? The only thing I care about is you." Her face started to heat up. This is the perfect time, I know it. "Wait, no, sorry, you're a person, not a 'thing,' but I think you get what I'm trying to say." Yup, had to be at least a little awkward, didn't it? "Anyway, I love you, and you know that, but I don't say it as much as I should, because I do love you. I love you more than Hidgens loves musical theater, and I love you more than mosquitoes love your blood. Okay, bad analogy but still," He got down on his knee and pulled out a black box from his suit pocket. Emma's hands flew up to her mouth, trying to strangle back a sob. "I love you, Emma Perkins, so will you marry me?" She could only nod. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and dipped her, placing his lips on hers. 

And the fireworks started. "Perfect timing," She giggled. "Paul, I love you more than fireworks." And he kissed her. And kissed her. 

"You know, I think I should take your last name," Paul said. Emma nodded in agreement. Paul Perkins sounded better than Emma Matthews. 

They ate food, as Emma watched the fireworks, only this time, she was grinning for a different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking through with this! Feel free to request others in the comments! (Also, I’m not sure what’s going on with the indents and it’s bothering me. If anyone knows how to fix it, that would be great.)


	2. Sleepy (Alice x Deb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Deb fluff, also, do any of who want to see some Hidgens and Emma? (them being a family?)

"Deb?" Alice asked, approaching the bed. It was 11 p.m. and Alice was was having trouble falling asleep. She was just so excited! Her mom had let Deb sleepover! She knew that her dad, Bill, would be angry, but he just didn't get Deb. 

Alice could hear Deb groan and then watched her, still asleep, pull the blanket over her head. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Babe, I'm too tired..." Deb whined. 

"I can't sleep," Alice stated, plainly. She heard Deb scuffling under the blankets. 

"Mmkay, c'mere." Alice climbed into the bed with Deb, and Deb pulled her close. She let Alice take her hands and kiss them before she pulled the blanket back over them. "This better?" Alice nodded. "I can't see you, it's pitch black in here."

"No it's not! You need to eat more carrots. For a vegan, I'm surprised at the lack of carrots in your diet, babe," Alice playfully teased.

"Alright, alright," Deb whined. 

"I love you, Deb," Alice said, wincing. How would Deb react? 

"Mhmm," She mumbled, Alice elbowed her stomach. "Wuh was that for?" She drawled.

"Say it back." Alice demanded. 

Deb was about to fall asleep. "Mmkay, I love—." She was completely asleep. She started snoring. Alice heard her whisper "...pizza."

Alice giggled and said, "Deb, you're a vegan." Soon after, Alice fell asleep holding Deb's hands with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehh not my best but it’s kinda funny  
> (it’s also really short for which i apologize)


	3. It’s Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? Angst kinda? Comfort

**Henry POV**

It’s happening again. I can’t stop thinking about my friends and it’s not good. Greg, Steve, Stu, Mark, Leighton and Chad. They’re all gone and it’s entirely my fault. 

* * *

_“Henry?” Chad said, nearing closer to the distraught young man. Henry didn’t respond._

_“Chad? What are you doing here? You have to leave!“ He demanded, a panicky tone in his voice._

_“I’m sorry, I know you don’t like to be interrupted while working. I was just wondering... where are the others?” Henry’s face fell._

_“Chad, you don’t understand! You’re wearing absolutely no protective gear, and you could be—“ A low growl emerged from Chad’s throat. His face broke into and enormous smile. He reached his arms out towards Henry as he tried to pull him closer. He was just like the others._

_Henry wrenched himself from Chad’s grip. “I’m sorry, Chad. I love you.” And he ran. Henry ran and ran away from the lab, never to return._

* * *

I’m a coward, I know. But it’s my fault. I get these memories whenever I’m in my lab and I don’t know how to stop it. I have to figure out a cure. For them. For _him._ I have to find the cure for the apotheosis. 

“Hidgens?” I heard someone yell. Good God, I’m crying. Once said person came into my lab, I realized that it was Ted. 

“Henry. My— call me Henry.” He requested. Ted leaned against the table and rested his hand over Henry’s. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Henry.” I was embarrassed that he saw me in such a horrible state, but it sure helped to know he was there. 

“I miss them,” I heard myself squeak. And then, as if I hadn’t been suffering enough already, my legs gave out and I fell, hitting my head. 

“Henry!” Was all I heard before I blacked out. 

Upon waking up, I heard, “Henry? Please wake up, I love you too much to lose you.” I coughed.

“You love me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through with this...  
> Also, this is my Wattpad: @EagerReader128


End file.
